Inferno's Total Punishment
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: This is going to be a self insert story, after the death of his wife and kids, Roman Rideout has decided to become "The Punisher" and seek punishment on Inferno. This one man army will be out for blood, Rated M for Graphic Violence, language, lemons, drugs and other Mature material. Reader discretion is advised. And this story is 100% A/U! IDK about pairings.


Chapter 1: Inferno's Plan

(This is another one of my violent projects, I'm taking The Punisher, Phantom~Requiem for the Phantom, and Naruto by combing them into this crossover. There will be a self insert as The Punisher, but I hope you readers don't mind and this is going to be a story of payback and murder. Disclaimers: I do not own Punisher, Naruto, or Phantom~Requiem For The Phantom, they belong to their proper owners, all I own is my self insert. But enough chit-chat, let's do this!)

They took them away from me, as I laid there with a bullet wound in the chest bleeding out. I was the guy with short jet black hair, white skin, brown eyes covered by black framed glasses and I had a black and red tinted goatee. My kids layed there dead as door nails. Abbagail and her younger brother Alexander were both laying on the ground with their hands held together both done in with bullets to the heads. I crawled over to my wife who was dying.

"Sakura, please. I need you, I can't go on without you." I said, she then placed her hand onto my bullet wound and used her chakra to heal me.

"Roman, I understand. But who will watch over the kids in the afterlife?" Sakura said as she was about to be taken by death's hands.

And just like that, she was gone. I swore that the ones who killed my family were going to pay for what they did. Just then, Kiba found me laying next to my late wife. I had tears streaking down my face, I had lost the love of my life along with my two kids.

"I know your pain, Roman. She was a good woman and your kids were really special too." Kiba said as he helped me up and had my arm slung around his shoulder.

The pain was unbearable but I've suffered through worse. Before this whole mess unraveled, I was a former freelance mercenary and a gun for hire. But now, they just reawakened a demon of destruction. One that I tried to suppress after starting a family. I didn't want my wife or my kids to find out about daddy's secret life, but when I kill, I have no sympathy or regrets. I only kill guilty people. I pulled out a bottle of Canadian Mist whiskey, and took a swig of the liquor.

"You looking to get drunk or something?" Tsume asked, I shook my head. I was needing to reawaken the killer that was sleeping inside me.

"No, I'm going to find the ones responsible for killing my family and take every last motherfucker to hell." I replied, I needed some time to recouperate and I'll be getting my violent self ready and waiting for some serious recompense.

_Three weeks later..._

The name of the mob that had their goons hit my family go by the name Inferno. The ringleader was a man by the name of McGwire, he was the sole responsilbe for killing my family. I wore a skull print T-shirt and a black trench coat with blue denim jeans and some combat boots. I was armed with a pair of 10mm semi-automatic Glock 20s and M-16 with a 20mm grenade launcher and a 12 gauge double barrel sawed off shotgun. I needed to send a message to McGwire and all of inferno. It's going to rain blood in their little territory and I was going to tear down their little empire. I looked down at the tattoos on my hands, Veritas Aequitas-Truth and were the two things that I fought for. I don't really care about being good or evil, I just needed some closure before someone decides to kill me in return. I go into the business building where inferno launders and stores their dirty money. I got out of my custom made 1969 pontiac GTO, and entered the building.

"Excuse me sir, do you have an appointment?" The front desk clerk asked, I pulled out the sawed off shotgun from my trench coat and pointed it at her.

"I do, and it's with whoever runs this building. Please direct me to where I might find this person." I said politely, she was about to press the panic button.

But I had my finger ever so on the trigger, if she were to press that button...she'd be a headless corpse even if she were to look at me funny.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I added, she then removed her finger from the button.

"Y-you'll find him in his office on the top floor, at the end of the hall. You can't miss it." The clerk said as I got into an elevator and headed to the top floor.

She pressed the button and called the police, I had about 10 minutes before the feds and the police arrive. This gave me plenty of time to make sure that the message was relayed to McGwire. You fuck with The Punisher, you fuck with a one man army. I holstered the shotgun but pulled out the Glocks. As soon as I got to the top floor, there were armed guards protecting their boss.

"Protect the boss!" One of the guards said, but that's when I started to shoot.

I killed one man with a direct chest shot and he hit the wall and slid to the floor dead. I shot another with a direct headshot, killed two with one taking a shot in the throat and choking on his own blood and where his partner got a bullet through his right eye and out the back of his skull. I go into the director's office and pointed a Glock at him.

"What do you want? You want money, it's in the safe." The director said, but I cared about was sending a message to McGwire.

I picked him up out of his chair, took him to a window, shot the window out until it shattered and threw him into the street below where he met his demise on top of an expensive Caddilac. He was nice enough to leave his vault open, I placed a block of C4 onto the currency...set the timer and walked out to the stairs.

(Sakura, Abby, Alex...Forgive me for what I'm doing, but when my time comes, I know I won't be with you. You guys deserve to be there, I'm going the other way when I die.) I thought to myself, I went to the stairwell and went down the stairs. As soon as the bomb went off, the fire alarms went off as well. As soon as I got to the bottom of the Stairwell, I went through the back to make sure that no one saw me. Moment's later, the police and all other law enforcement figures crowded the building.

[So this war has begun...How are you going to end it?] I said to myself in Russian. It seems that my one man war with the most dangerous crime syndicates in America. But I didn't care, I just wanted payback.

_Meanwhile within McGwire's office..._

"Sir, one of your businesses has been hit. Someone killed the director and blew off a portion of our money?" One of the soldiers said as he handed McGwire a manilla folder containing information on me.

"I see, somone wishes to start a war with Inferno...then it's a war we shall give him." McGwire said as he sipped on a glass of champagne.

McGwire then opens the file seeing a picture of me being a freelance mercenary with no military background. But I have picked up some gun shooting lessons from a former US Marine instructor. That gave me the tactical edge I needed to fight in this war.

"Is there something wrong sir?" The soldier said, McGwire placed his drink down on the table.

"Could you go inform Ms. McCunnen for me? Tell her that her services will be required."

Now it's time for the blood to fly, the war with inferno has offically begun...

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you like this project. I mean it took me a while to get some facts straight. I know in the anime some of the characters have been killed off, but I'm resurrecting them here in this fic. This is my first stab at a Punisher crossover with two other anime. So please be nice, and if you have any suggestions as to making the war come full circle...please either PM me or leave them in your review! I hope to please some other fans out there and will like to do more chapters! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see you in the next chapter! BloodyDemon666 out!)


End file.
